Excavators are equipped with booms or arms to which a variety of working implements or attachments may be secured to perform different tasks. In order to make attaching and detaching these implements to the excavator booms or arms as simple and speedy as possible, various quick coupler systems have been designed. Some of these use a spring-applied, hydraulically released wedging system for effecting a secure connection between the attachment and the boom. Further, it is desirable to have these quick coupler systems operate reliably and intentionally in order to prevent the attachments from accidentally becoming detached and possibly causing harm to people or equipment located in the vicinity of the tool being used.
Thus, it is desired that a quick coupler system be provided that includes primary and secondary lock systems constructed with relatively simple, inexpensive components which are easy to assemble.